Meet Me Under the Mistletoe
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: 12 days of Christmas, 12 gifts, 1 secret admirer, and 1 kiss under the mistletoe. A Christmas Fic collaboration by Sparklyladies (Twilightladies and SparklyMeg.)


**Authors Note**

We love Christmas so jumped at the chance to be involved in this contest! Unfortunately we realized too late that it meant we couldn't write…and then the plot bunnies started to come. We decided we wanted to write anyway, so here's our story – something that won't be judged or open to the public vote. Just our little bit of Christmas spirit, and we hope you enjoy!

Thank you to MidNightCougar for pre-reading and Iris for her beta skills, even though she was tied down with judging AND the fandom awards! Thank you both!

**Summary**

12 days of Christmas, 12 gifts, 1 secret admirer, and 1 kiss under the mistletoe.

A Christmas Fic collaboration by Sparklyladies (Twilightladies and SparklyMeg.)

**Meet Me Under the Mistletoe**

**BPOV**

_12 days before Christmas_

The bell above the door jingles as I enter, the sound of Christmas music meeting my ears instantly. I welcome the warmth as I step out of the Chicago winter and into the warm coffee shop. The smell of cinnamon, fresh coffee, and warm pastries assaults my senses, and my stomach gives a low grumble, complaining about the lunch it missed out on.

Shrugging off my jacket, I join the end of the line and look at the menu above the checkout, even though I know what I'm having; the same as I do every day.

I'm nothing if not predictable.

"Hey, Bells." Mike the regular barista grins at me as I approach. "The usual?"

I nod. "Please."

I take out some cash and set it on the counter as I wait, and a few minutes later, Mike brings over my order. I glance around the shop and smile when I see my favorite chair by the fire is free.

There's something I just love about Christmas and winter in general, especially when I can sit next to a fire in a comfy seat with a cinnamon coffee and a book. Ever since this quaint coffee shop opened around the corner from my work, I've become a regular. I quickly rush over, and put my jacket and bag down, securing my space.

When I go back to the counter, Mike's ready and waiting. "Here you go, Bella."

I grin and take it from him. "Mmm... Thank you."

I leave the money on the counter and head toward my seat, turning back when Mike calls me.

"You don't need this." He slides the money back to me.

"What? Of course I do. Take it."

He chuckles. "It's not a freebie, Bella. It's just already been taken care of."

"Taken care of? I don't understand," I admit.

He shrugs. "I came in to see this envelope this morning. Someone left it through the slot in our door with strict orders that your coffee and cake were paid for over the next 12 days."

"I… uh… What? Someone wrote what?"

"I think you have an admirer, Bella." He reaches below the counter and pulls out a note. "I thought you'd want to see. Look."

I eagerly take the note from him, my gaze taking in the note from my stranger.

_Bella,_

_Did you know you mouth the words when you're reading? I can always tell what kind of story you're reading, because it's written all over your face. _

_One day, I want to be the reason behind your smiles. _

_One day, I want to be able to tell you who I am, so you know you're the reason I smile. _

_Maybe at Christmas. _

_Yours_

_xo_

I can't even begin to fight the butterflies in my stomach. I make someone smile, someone who wants me to know.

My Christmas just got a whole lot better.

**xXx**

_11 days before Christmas_

The next day, even my grumpy boss can't wipe away my good mood. I make my way to my desk, sighing when I see the pile of paperwork awaiting my edits.

When I went to college, I had huge plans to become a writer. I wanted to get lost in the fantasy world, and create heroes that made the readers swoon and heroines that women could relate to. Turns out, becoming a writer isn't as easy as I thought, and instead, I edit other writers' work.

For now, it'll do. But I haven't given up on my dream.

"Hey, you," I say to Angela, one of the other editors who sits in the booth opposite me.

"You look different."

"I do?" I look down. "I've had this outfit for ages. _You_ even recommended I buy this dress as something different."

She shakes her head. "That's not what I meant. There's something different about you. What happened?"

I grin. "Nothing."

She gasps. "Something happened. Tell me!"

I check around for my boss and rush over to her booth, pulling out the note from my pocket. "Look what I got yesterday."

She reads the note quickly and looks up to me, her eyes wide and her smile matching mine. "Who's it from?"

I roll my eyes. "I have no idea."

"Not one? Nobody you've been flirting with or anything? No colleagues? Friends of the family?"

My mind briefly goes to Edward, and a flicker of hope ignites in my stomach. With his bright green eyes, auburn hair, and a jaw that just won't quit, that man has owned me since I was a starry-eyed teenager. I crushed hard through high school, always finding excuses to go and see Alice, his younger sister and my best friend. I shake my head, remembering he's barely even glanced in my direction. "Nope."

"Oh." She reads the note again. "It's still exciting."

I sigh and smile. "Yeah, it is."

**xXx**

The day drags, and I can't help but sneak glances at the note now sitting on my desk. The papers in front of me aren't enough to capture my interest as I begin to daydream and think about who could've left me that note.

My work has taken over my life at the moment, and I can't even remember the last time I went on a date and felt even a spark of chemistry. The only constant guy in my life at the moment is Edward, and he doesn't even count since he's my friend's brother.

"Bella!"

I look up to see Angela standing behind a huge bouquet of flowers at the entrance to my booth.

"What on earth…?"

She giggles and puts them down on the edge of my desk. "I think your secret admirer strikes again." She hands me the card that no doubt came with the flowers, her smile growing larger by the second.

"Open it."

I grin and tear the envelope off the card.

_Bella,_

_I love that you're not the kind of girl who expects flowers all the time or to be showered in gifts. _

_That doesn't mean you don't deserve them. _

_I picked the brightest bunch in the hopes they brighten your day. _

_Yours soon  
>xo<em>

"Let me see!" Angela takes the card and sighs before passing it back with a wistful look on her face. "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

**xXx**

_10 days before Christmas_

The flowers take a place of pride in my small apartment. The smell fills the front room, and I can't help but smile whenever they catch my eye.

Someone somewhere is thinking of me, and that makes my heart soar. I give up on trying to figure it out and enjoy that giddy, excited feeling that has been missing for so long.

He's made it clear he'll tell me who he is in due time. I just have to enjoy the ride in the meantime.

At work the following day, Angela tries to solve the mystery of my admirer by making a list and scoring off the guys.

"That leaves Edward, Bella. He's the only constant."

I roll my eyes. "He's like family, Ang. He's never looked at me like that." I frown. "In fact, he's recently made excuses to leave whenever I'm in the same vicinity."

She puts her paper and pen down. "Hmm. I still wouldn't disregard him. He's always been a little odd."

I gasp. "He has not! He's just quiet if you don't know him. But once you do, he's smart and funny, and he does this thing… What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiles. "You like him."

I nod. "Yeah, and...?"

"No, you _like him_ like him."

I shake my head and scoff. "What does it matter if I do? He's never seen me as anything but his baby sister's best friend."

**xXx**

I'm cold and wet by the time I get home after work. The skies opened the second I left the office, and it was almost impossible to catch a cab.

I push open the door to my apartment block, dreaming of getting out of my wet clothes and into a warm bath; the hotter, the better.

I quickly collect my mail, deciphering the junk from the important items.

My heart speeds up and an automatic smile finds its way onto my face as I come across a handwritten note marked for my attention.

I'm torn between going upstairs, opening it in the warmth of my own place, and the eagerness I have to open it now.

Now wins.

I drop my purse to the floor and open the card, squealing and doing my own little happy dance once I've read it.

_Bella,_

_I've never known someone who enjoys books as much as I do. It's just another thing I love about you. _

_Please pick some books that make you smile. _

_You're beautiful when you smile._

_Soon_

_xo_

I read the note a second and third time before grabbing my things and heading upstairs, fighting the huge grin I know has developed on my face. My secret admirer has gotten me a giftcard for the bookstore around the corner from my work.

I love how well he seems to know me.

The next day after work, I rush straight to the bookstore and spend the voucher. I buy some of my old favorites and a new book that came out a few weeks ago. The cashier tries to get me into buying a Kindle and seems shocked when I tell her I prefer reading an actual book.

That night, as I curl up with my book, I make a note to thank my admirer when I finally meet him.

And a small part of me hopes that it just might be Edward.

**xXx**

_9 days before Christmas_

The following morning, I wake to a blanket of snow on the ground. It's the first real snow of the year, and instead of being annoyed that I have to make my way to work in it, I'm excited that I'm one day closer to Christmas and finding out the mystery behind my gifts.

"You're awful cheery today," Angela remarks as I arrive to work.

"I am?"

"You're practically glowing." She rolls her eyes but still has a smile on her face.

I sigh and sit on the edge of her desk. "I can't remember the last time I had butterflies over a guy. And I've not even met him!"

Her smile softens. "He's dreamy. Have you thought anymore about who it could be?"

I look down at the floor. "I dunno. I… I was thinking about Edward the other night." The other night is a slight understatement. He's slipped into my thoughts since the last time I saw him at the Cullens'. It's only over the last few days I've found myself thinking of him a lot more than usual.

She stays silent until I'm forced to look up at her. "I knew you liked him. What makes you think it's him?"

I shrug. "The presents just seem to be from someone who knows me, and the only guy who knows me is Edward."

"Are you going to call him?"

I shake my head. "No. He said he'll tell me at Christmas, and if he has something planned, I don't want to spoil it."

**xXx**

As lunchtime approaches, I push away from my desk and pull my jacket on. Most days I go down to the cafeteria, but today is the day I treat myself to the lunch from my favorite restaurant just a few blocks from the office.

Angela always laughs at me since Friday's "Treat Day" for the rest of the office, but I have my own tradition. After spending the morning in our weekly meetings, where we discuss how great our authors are — once again reminding me that I'm still an editor — I always like to treat myself.

I quickly call in my order and grab my things before heading outside. The snow has stopped for now, leaving a slushy mess on the sidewalks. I take my time, knowing from firsthand experience how easy it is to fall on my ass in this kind of weather.

The sidewalks are busy with people trying to get things done during their lunch hour, but thankfully, there isn't too much of a line at the cafe. As my lunch is ordered already, I wait to the side knowing they'll call me when ready.

"Miss Swan? Your lunch is ready, dear." An older gentleman walks around the counter with my lunch already wrapped up. Mr. Turner owns this little cafe with his wife, and they make the best sandwiches this side of town.

"Thanks, Mr. Turner." I take the sandwich and try to hand him my money, but he laughs and pushes my hand back toward me.

"It's taken care of?" I guess.

He nods. "You have an admirer. He said to tell you lunch is covered today and any other day you want to come down here before your holidays."

I grin, refraining from doing a happy dance on the spot. "He did?"

"He did, honey." Mrs. Turner appears and comes to stand next to me. She bumps my hip with hers and winks at me. "Good looking gentleman, as well."

I laugh and put my cash back in my purse. "Um, what did he look like?"

The both laugh and shake their heads. Mrs. Turner reaches for my hand, squeezing it softly. "He said you'd ask."

I roll my eyes. "You can't tell me?"

"I'm under strict instructions, dear. It's to remain a secret until Christmas." She mock tells me off. "You know this."

I grin. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

**xXx**

I race back to the office, wondering if my admirer left me a note with my lunch. His words are my favorite part of these gifts and the thing I look forward to most each day.

Today is no different.

_Bella,_

_I know you like to treat yourself each week, but I think you deserve to be treated every day. _

_Hopefully soon you'll let me._

_Yours soon_

_xo_

My fingers trace the words before I carefully put the note back in my purse so I can put it with the rest at home.

Another note that makes my heart take off at a hundred miles an hour, but leaving me no clue as to who he is.

**xXx**

_8 days before Christmas_

Green eyes and bronze hair plague my dreams that night. He's close enough to tease but far enough away that I can never reach him. Every time I think I'm close enough, he disappears. His face isn't clear, but I know who it is.

I can feel it.

Edward.

His lips brush mine ever so sweetly before my alarm wakes me, leaving me frustrated for the rest of the day.

The weather hasn't improved overnight, and by the time I make it in to work, I'm one of the only ones there. Some who travel from farther away will no doubt be stuck in the traffic before they even reach the city.

I push all thoughts of Edward from my mind, especially considering it might not even be him, as I arrive at my desk.

It's not until I see something out of place that I realize I don't have to wait for my surprise today. On the corner of my desk sits an envelope with a small piece of mistletoe sitting on top of it.

I smile as I move the mistletoe and open the envelope straight away.

_Bella,_

_This is only a small part of the mistletoe I've bought for this Christmas. _

_I hope you'll stand under the rest with me when the time comes. _

_Hopefully yours_

_xox_

**xXx**

_7 days before Christmas_

The office is closed early the following day, which is a blessing in disguise for me since my thoughts are on anything but my work. I mess up edits, jam the photocopier, and spill hot coffee all over my desk, narrowly missing my keyboard.

I blame my admirer completely for this.

My thoughts are consumed by the stranger sending me the gifts and notes and the fact that someone cares enough to surprise me like this. Edward is at the forefront of my mind, as hope flares deep in my chest that he may be my admirer. I try to stop my thoughts from going too far, knowing it isn't fair if it's someone else.

Shortly after lunch, we're all told to go home for the day and possibly for the rest of the holidays, depending on the weather. I make my quick escape, and head home with plans of spending the day in my comfiest pajamas and finishing wrapping my Christmas presents.

Nothing quite like an impromptu snow day.

As I arrive home, a package sitting at my front door makes me smile, and I eagerly rush forward to open it. It's a small basket with a red box wrapped with white ribbon. Behind it sits an envelope with my name written in that familiar scrawl that causes my heart to pound.

I glance along the corridor in case a neighbor was just being friendly but see no one around. I quickly pick up my basket and go inside, eager to read today's note.

He doesn't disappoint.

_Bella,_

_I don't know anyone else who likes white chocolate and raisin cookies. It's such a weird combination. Only you could encourage everyone to try them and get them to like them. _

_I used to miss my chocolate cookies, but now, everytime I see white chocolate or raisin ones, I'm reminded of you. _

_And that can never be a bad thing. _

_Will you save me one for Christmas Day?_

_Forever hopeful_

_xo_

Opening the box, I laugh when I see around a dozen cookies.

My love of this weird concoction isn't a secret, but nobody despises my favorite cookies quite like Edward Cullen. I giggle as I pop my first bite into my mouth, knowing this sweet gift, even with its sly dig at my tastes, has Edward written all over it. Everyone got used to having different cookies, but he never quite forgave me for ruining his cookies that one year.

I put the box away, knowing I'll eat them all and remember how my love for these weird cookies came around. Each Christmas, we enjoyed a batch of Esme's home-cooked double chocolate chip cookies on Christmas Eve as we each opened one present. It became a tradition, one we all looked forward to. One year, she had to make white chocolate instead, and I accidently knocked some raisins in, effectively ruining them according to Edward.

After I've changed into my pajamas and brought the remaining presents into the front room, I pull out my phone, wondering if I should contact Edward.

We've shared texts occasionally. but I haven't heard from him or texted him myself in a while. Would it be obvious if I started now? And what if it isn't him? It wouldn't be fair to my admirer if I received these gifts and am already looking elsewhere.

I leave my phone alone, focus on my presents, and wonder how much things will change after this Christmas Day.

I have butterflies just thinking about it.

**xXx**

_6 days before Christmas_

Work is cancelled, so I spend the morning in bed, daydreaming about a faceless stranger and deep green eyes. Christmas is less than a week away, and soon I'll know who my admirer is. While I'm extremely nervous about it, I'm more excited to know who has feelings for me, and is taking the time and effort to woo me.

I have a few last-minute presents to buy and decide to call Alice to see if she's free for some shopping. I've avoided mentioning this to anyone else except Angela, but I think now I need the advice of my best friend. Even if she is the sister of my potential admirer.

Before I can call her, there's a knock on my door, dragging me out of bed slightly earlier than I wanted.

I quickly pull on a hoodie and make it to the door before the delivery guy can knock again.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Sign here, please."

I take his clipboard and sign where I'm supposed to. He disappears to the side for a second before coming back to me with a huge basket wrapped in clear cellophane.

"Um… This is quite heavy, miss. Would you like me to leave it somewhere for you?"

I move to the side and show him in. "Just to the side of the door will be fine. Thank you."

He grunts as he sets it down before taking the clipboard back from me. "Happy holidays, miss."

I think I murmur a response as I close the door behind him, my gaze firmly fixed on the package in front of me. Since the guy said it was heavy, I don't even try to move it. Instead, I sit on the floor where it is so I can open it.

I make quick work of the wrapping and put my envelope to the side to read later. Confused, I pull out a selection of random objects: DVDs, face masks, a bottle of wine, several bars of chocolate, make-your-own popcorn, and what looks to be a pair of fluffy socks.

I set the items to the side and eagerly open the envelope.

_Bella,_

_You're one of the hardest workers I know. When was the last time you sat back and enjoyed yourself?_

_I tried my best to make a pamper set based on what I've seen my sister do in the past. (Did it work?)_

_Invite your friends over, order take-out, watch girly movies, and talk about men. _

_Will I be the one you talk about to them?_

_I hope so. _

_Yours_

_xox_

I lie back on the floor, reading the letter for a second and third time.

Every single time, his words leave me with a goofy grin and a pounding heart. How does he always know what words to say?

I sigh, hoping that even when Christmas is over, he won't stop giving me his words.

**xXx**

_5 days before Christmas_

Last night was exactly what I needed. Alice and Angela came around, and we watched Christmas movies back to back. We drank, we ate, and we spoke about the men in our lives.

When the conversation turned to me, I spoke about my admirer. I told Alice about the notes and the surprises he's been leaving me, and how I think it might be Edward. I watched her for any sort of reaction, but she claimed to know nothing about the gifts.

Her sly smile when she thought I wasn't watching told me otherwise.

This morning, I wake with a foot in my face and a typical wine headache. I push Alice out of the way and get out of bed, desperately looking for painkillers and some fresh coffee.

Minutes later, she follows, yawning as her hair sticks out in all directions.

"Any for me?"

I slide a mug along the breakfast counter. "Two sugars and too much cream, as always."

She makes a face at me. "It's not too much; it's the perfect amount." She takes a big sip and sighs. "So, plans today?"

I look outside, happy that the snow seems to have stopped. "I have a few last minute things to buy in town."

"You're not finished?"

I shake my head, and she sighs. "Typical."

"Alice, I still have about a week—"

"Less than a week, Bella. And we're going home in a few days." She takes a big gulp of her coffee, closing her eyes as she does. "Who do you have to buy for?"

"Um…" I silently count off the presents I do have in my head. "Your parents and… Edward."

She grins. "And what are you getting my dear brother?"

I look down at my coffee, 'cause this is where I'm struggling. Normally, I'd buy something generic, safe. Now, I want to get him something better, something I know he'll like.

"I was going to get your parents a voucher for dinner at that restaurant they like." She nods her head in approval. "And Edward… I'm still thinking about it."

She gets a gleam in her eye, which I almost question, but it passes so quickly I choose not to. "Okay, well I'm gonna run home and jump in the shower." She puts her mug in the sink and picks up her bag. "Thank you for the impromptu girls' night in and for letting me crash." She ruffles my hair as she walks past. "Meet you at the mall in an hour."

An hour later, I'm waiting at Starbucks for Alice, who - shock, horror - is running late. Normally I'd be pissed, but I take the alone time to try to figure out what to get Edward.

Instead of sitting here, I shoot Alice a quick text, asking her to call me when she's arrived, and I go for a walk around the shops looking for inspiration. The mall is packed. Kids are high on adrenaline, noisily lining up for their chance to sit on Santa's lap. Parents are frantically running from shop to shop, looking for that last minute gift that they just _have_ to have but sold out months ago. Single guys rush around, no doubt looking for something special for their better halves, regretting leaving it to the last minute. Normally, I'm not a fan of the mall, but with the Christmas music playing, decorations, and fairy lights, which cover every spare inch, I let myself get lost in the Christmas spirit.

Before my thoughts can focus completely on Christmas day, I turn my attention back to the task at hand. All the usual shops stick out, and I browse them casually. A watch, a wallet, or the standard DVDs are all ideas I quickly turn down. I want to get him something meaningful.

Discouraged and taking a small break, I go into a cute book shop I've never seen before, Busy Bee Books_. _

Stepping inside, I'm immediately in awe, and thrown back to the old-style book shops I love but rarely see anymore. The smell reminds me of a library, and the walls are lined top to bottom with shelves of books. In the back corner, there are some old sofas already occupied with customers lost in their purchases.

"Can I help?"

"Um… I'm just taking a break and looking around. Thank you, though." I thank the sales assistant who looks eager to have someone in her shop. The quietness in here is a stark comparison to the rush outside in the mall.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'm Bree."

I look to the sign above the door. "As in Busy Bee?"

She grins. "Yes. It's my husband's idea. He likes to write a lot, and it was his idea to have the play on words."

I nod. "I like it. Very creative."

She walks away, and I stop her as an idea quickly comes to me. "Bree? Do you sell journals?"

30 minutes later, I leave the shop with a journal for Edward and a new book for myself. I check my phone to see a text from Alice, who's cancelled on me since her wine hangover has come back with a vengeance and gotten worse throughout the day.

I can't get mad. We've all been there.

I text her back, telling her not to worry and head home, stopping at Carlisle and Esme's favorite restaurant to buy their voucher. It's hard to buy for the couple that seems to have everything, but I know they still like to have their "date nights" and will appreciate the chance to head into the city.

Once home, it's not until I'm in my apartment that I come across today's gift: a simple envelope with my name in the familiar scrawl I've come to love.

_Bella,_

_You spend your days running around after others. It's time you let someone spoil you. _

_I'd spend all my days spoiling you, if you'd let me. _

_Always hopeful_

_xox_

Inside the envelope is an appointment card for a spa in the city. He's booked me an appointment for a massage, manicure, and pedicure for tomorrow afternoon.

I look to the bag holding the journal I bought him, and know I could buy him all the journals in the world and it still wouldn't be enough.

**xXx**

_4 days before Christmas_

The spa afternoon is exactly what I need, and I leave the salon feeling more refreshed and carefree than I have in a long time. The masseuse worked kinks I didn't even know I had, and the manicure and pedicure were the perfect end to my afternoon of pampering. I thank the staff as I leave, grabbing one of the price lists from the front desk as I do.

Christmas is all around me as I make the short walk from the spa to the coffee shop. The snow is on and off, just enough to make everyone look up at the sky with a smile on their face. On the street corner stands a Santa with a charity bucket in front of him. I pause, searching my purse for any loose change, and drop in a few coins.

The coffee shop is quiet, a direct contradiction to the bustling streets. The familiar songs greet me as I open the door, and the aroma of fresh coffee beans assaults my senses. My grin widens automatically as I get that ultimate Christmas feeling in my stomach.

"Bells, where've you been?"

"Sorry, Mike. Snowed in the last few days."

He nods. "Least it seems to be calming down." He turns toward the coffee machine. "The usual?"

"Um… Could I swap my coffee for a hot chocolate? Full works?"

He looks surprised but smiles. "Of course. Go sit down and I'll bring it over. And put away that purse. I told you before that it's already covered."

I roll my eyes and put the cost into their tip jar before going to find a seat.

Although quiet, my favorite seat is already taken by some guy surrounded by paperwork. Two coffee cups sit in front of him, and I watch as he picks his most recent one up and takes a drink from it.

For some reason, I can't look away from him, and I follow his movements as he reaches up and runs his hands through his messy locks.

It's only then I realize I know the person sitting in my chair.

I turn back to the counter. "Mike? Can I get a large coffee with that, too?"

I wait as Mike finishes the order and try to calm my heart, which now seems to be beating ten times faster than normal. Even with my back to him, I can feel his proximity, and it sends chills up my spine.

"Here you go, Bella."

I smile and take the mugs from Mike, thanking him quietly. Closing my eyes briefly, I take a deep breath, let it out, and walk over to the seat.

He doesn't notice me until I'm almost standing right in front of him.

His smile almost makes me drop our drinks.

"Bella."

Somehow I manage a smile in return.

"Edward."

**xXx**

The streetlights outside create a soft glow that filter into the coffee shop, aided by the small cinnamon-scented candles Mike has placed on each table. The wicks burn low, some already having burned out, and the fire next to us is almost ready to go out.

The sky turned dark hours ago, yet Edward and I are still in the same spot. Both of us are turned toward each other, his arm reaching out along the top of the sofa toward me and me with my legs curled up beneath me.

We've spoken about nothing and everything. I spend the entire afternoon focusing on not blurting anything about my secret admirer. I want to ask him, _Is it you? Why now? Why me? _But if it is him, we only have a few more days and everything will become clear.

As Mike comes past to clear our dirty mugs, Edward looks at his watch and the smile falls from his face.

"I should really get going." He chuckles and looks up at me. "I never realized it was so late."

I sigh, not wanting him to go but not having a reason for us to stay. "Me, either. It was a nice surprise seeing you, Edward."

He stops from packing up his stuff and glances at me. "You, too, Bella. Always is."

I grin and look down, quickly bringing all my stuff together.

"Do you need a lift?"

I almost protest. I almost tell him it's too much and out of his way.

"I'd love one."

**xXx**

The car journey is a lot shorter than I want. I wish I could ask him to drive around the city just so I can spend more time with him.

Instead, when the time comes, I take extra long looking for my keys before I get out of the car. I reach into the back seat and pick up my stuff.

"Let me." Edward gets out of the car and takes my things, walking me to the front door. We walk quickly, bracing ourselves against the chilling weather.

I try to hide my shaking hands as I open the door and take my things from him.

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it." I refrain from rolling my eyes, hating how much I sound like a stereotypical chick flick.

"I did, too. Definitely better than the marking I had planned." He grins, and my heart flips.

"I… um… I should get inside."

"Uh huh." His gaze drops to my mouth, and I automatically lick my lips, wanting nothing more than to feel his against mine. He's so close, and I can't help take in everything about him. His cheeks are flushed from the weather, and his hair his windswept, making him look younger. Snowflakes are caught in his hair, and I fight the urge to run my fingers through his locks.

He looks up before looking back at them again, and I think this this it. He won't wait until Christmas; he'll kiss me now.

I hold my breath as he leans in. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I just know he can hear it.

He leans in slowly, his gaze locked with mine, and just as I think his lips are about brush mine, he turns to the side and softly kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Bella."

I let out a sigh, both frustrated and giddy about this moment. It's more than we've ever shared, and for me, tonight is more than enough.

"Goodnight, Edward."

He steps back and smiles softly before turning and going back to his car. I stay and watch as he leaves, only going inside once his car is completely out of sight.

**xXx**

Once inside, I check my mailbox, though I'm not expecting to find anything of interest. Spending the day with Edward should count as my surprise, and it's the best one yet.

I sift through the mail, my grin widening when I come across a handwritten envelope with my name written on it.

_Bella,_

_I had no way of getting today's gift to you without you seeing who I am, so I cheated._

_Forgive me? _

_There's a chocolatier close to your office. If you visit it, there's an order with your name on it. _

_You're sweet enough as it is, but I also know of your love for chocolate. And I'd do anything to see your smile. _

_Four days, Bella, and I can hardly wait. _

_Always hopeful_

_xox_

**xXx**

_3 days before Christmas_

I wake early with a smile already on my face. I roll over and automatically find the note from the previous night. I lie back, grinning and not even trying to fight the butterflies in my stomach as I remember our afternoon and our almost kiss.

Everything about my admirer points to Edward, and Christmas can't come soon enough.

I force myself out of bed, knowing I have a lot to achieve today and I want to start my day with a quick visit to the chocolate shop close to my office.

I shower, eat quickly, and wrap up as I head outside. The snow is still falling slowly, but I've seen enough winters to know this could change in the blink of an eye. I pull up my collar, tuck as much of my hair as I can inside, and rush downtown.

Luckily, the roads are quiet this early on, and I make good time. The usual last-minute shoppers fill the sidewalks, everyone lost in their own minds and in a rush, narrowly avoiding those they pass.

I follow the map on my phone to where it says the shop is located, barely believing I had no idea this place existed. It's so close to my office, and I must pass it several times a week.

From the outside, it doesn't look like much, but I know the second I cross the threshold that I've entered a chocolate paradise.

The rich smell of fresh chocolate confectionary hits me instantly, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I have a feeling I'll be leaving with more than what already has my name on it.

The walls are covered with boxed chocolates, everything from truffles to bags of chocolate buttons, but what really draws my gaze is the display unit in front of the cash register which is full of fresh chocolate truffles.

The shop is almost deserted, so the cashier catches my attention, asking if she can help. When I give her my name, she beams at me, telling me she'll be right back.

When she returns, I almost laugh at the size of box she's carrying.

"A love heart? At this time of year?"

She smiles. "He was a very persistent young man. This is usually reserved for after the holidays, when we start prepping for Valentine's Day."

She passes the box to me, which has a small card attached simply stating my name.

"Thank you," I manage. "The cost-"

"Is already taken care of."

I nod, already knowing the answer.

"Well, thank you. Happy holidays."

**xXx**

Back home, I change into my pajamas and set up a zone on the floor made up of wrapping paper, sellotape, scissors, labels, and the last few presents I have to finish wrapping, Edward's included.

Beside me sits the box of chocolates, which is already half-finished. I should feel guilty, but I don't. It's Christmas, they're a present, and they're just so damn good.

I skim the music channels until I hit a Christmas song countdown and get started on the task.

It doesn't take long, a few hours at most, but it's long enough. I fold the last corner, attaching the last part of the tape and sit back, feeling proud of my work.

With everything done, I can enjoy a lazy day tomorrow before making the journey to the Cullens'.

As I'm in the middle of putting everything away, there's a knock on my door. Not expecting anyone, I check the peephole before I answer, but I'm met with an empty hallway.

I open the door and check the door anyway, but find nothing.

Until I look down.

Against the side of the door sits a small teddy bear and an envelope. I chuckle as I pick them both up and tear open the envelope.

_Bella,_

_Everyone deserves to share their bed with someone. _

_For now, let it be this teddy bear. _

_After Christmas, I'm hoping you'll let it be me. _

_Hopefully yours to cuddle very soon_

_xo_

**xXx**

_2 days before Christmas_

I decide to spend today on myself. I stay in bed later than I normally would. I partly doze on and off, and partly lie there, thinking about what the next few days will bring.

Excitement sits deep in my stomach, like butterflies fluttering every few minutes, and I find myself wearing a huge grin for most of the day.

This is normally a time of year that no matter how hard I try, loneliness always finds a way to creep in. I miss my family, and although the Cullens' have been amazing, there was always that small hole, that small part of something missing.

In the space of two weeks, my admirer has changed things. I've been reminded of everything good in my life and the people who make me smile on a daily basis, and for the first time in years, I'm looking forward to getting out of the city and going home for Christmas.

Around lunchtime, I call Alice and plan our journey home. Although I'm off, she can't get away early, so she'll come get me when she's all finished packing. We agree on a time, but I don't pay any attention since she never sticks to a time anyway.

I spend the afternoon spoiling myself. I take a long bath and wash, shave, and exfoliate everywhere. I have no idea what will happen these next few days, but I figure it can't hurt to be prepared. I do my nails and even break out a face mask that Alice gave me on my last birthday.

As the light outside begins to dim, I light several Christmas-scented candles and cuddle up on the sofa with one of the books I bought recently.

In my eyes, it's a perfect night in.

I must fall asleep, because some time later, I'm woken by a knock on my door. It takes a few moments for me to figure out where I am and what time it is before I answer the door.

As I expected, nobody's there, but there's a gift bag left on my doormat.

With a low squeal, I pick up the bag and rush back inside, the cold corridor already becoming too much for me.

I set the gift to the side and open the note first.

_Bella,_

_I have to admit that when I started this, it seemed like a good idea. I wanted to show you how it felt to be treated as you deserve. I wanted to spoil you, to see your smile and be the reason behind it. _

_Now, I'm so nervous, and the closer we get to Christmas, the worse it gets. _

_I'm so excited to see you, yet worried this will all blow up in my face. _

_I was out shopping yesterday (and yes, I did have some help), but I couldn't resist. Red is my favorite color on you. It's bold, it's bright, and you look beautiful wearing it. _

_I'd love if you wore this over the holidays. _

_Hopefully yours_

_xox_

I smile softly reading the note again, loving how my admirer has put himself out there. I never, for one minute, thought never this might be hard for him. It's something I'll bear in mind over the next few days.

I put the note aside and tentatively open it, laughing when I pull out a dress. Part of me was worried that he would have bought some underwear he wanted me to wear.

I definitely prefer the dress option.

Standing quickly, I rush to my bedroom and change into the dress. It's a perfect fit, which makes me wonder who helped him, and perfectly Christmassy. The wool wrap dress is exactly my style, and it hugs my curves in the right places without being indecent. The subtle silver sparkles dance in the light, making it dressy enough for a Christmas dinner without being overly dressy.

I add it to my overnight bag, knowing there's nothing else I'd rather wear on Christmas day.

**xXx**

_Christmas Eve_

_Bella,_

_12 days of Christmas and 12 days of gifts. _

_12 ways I've tried to show you how much you mean to me. _

_We're almost there... I promised I would tell you all on Christmas. _

_And I will. _

_If you meet me under the mistletoe._

_Yours_

_xox_

**xXx**

**EPOV**

_Christmas Day_

The mayhem has started. The clanging of pots and pans being rattled around the kitchen signal that my mother has been awake for a while, all ready to get a head start on the feast for the day ahead. My nephew screeches down the hall, bounding out of his room like a herd of elephants, racing to the living room to see if Santa's been here. My sister, Rosalie, whisper-yells at him to keep the noise down. Her voice outside my bedroom door only serves to rouse me further from sleep.

I blink and rub my eyes, straining to see the numbers on my alarm clock in the dim light of my room. It's still dark out, and when my eyes adjust, I groan and throw my pillow over my head.

5:54 a.m.

Too early.

I drift in and out of awareness, images from my dream still clear in my mind.

Blood red lips and chestnut hair.

Porcelain skin, nails digging into my back.

Tangled limbs and the sweet-sweat taste of her neck.

My name on her lips, spoken like a vow, words full of promise.

I can still hear her voice with startling clarity.

It wakes me up in more ways than one, and I groan and rub my palm across my aching cock, grumbling when I hear more footsteps in the hall. It's possible that I'm seconds away from being jumped on by my four-year-old niece. I bound into my en-suite and lock the door, hoping that a cold shower will take care of the problem in my sleep pants.

**xXx**

Showered and dressed, I make my way downstairs to the craziness that is the Cullen Christmas extravaganza. I chuckle when I realize I can barely see the couch or floor in the living room, the whole area littered with toys and torn gift wrap. My niece and nephew are almost bouncing off the walls while Rosalie looks like she needs matchsticks in her eyes.

I lean in the doorway, taking it all in. Christmas is always a little crazy in our house. I swear my mom is descended from Buddy the Elf. She always goes overboard at Christmas, our house resembling the classic American dream, decked out like something out of _Home Alone _with fairy lights everywhere and a tree in every room.

Mistletoe everywhere.

I love our family Christmases, though. It's the one time of year that everyone I love is together at the same time. Alice and Bella went away to school and then stayed in the city after graduation, and Rosalie and Emmett moved east for his work. I don't see my sisters, niece, or nephew as often as I'd like. Rosalie, Emmett, and the kids flew in the day before Christmas Eve. I haven't seen Alice and Bella, yet; I'm not sure if they got in late last night or are arriving today.

I live just a couple of doors down from my parents, having moved back to Rockford after school. As a college graduate, having lived alone for four years, I didn't want to move back in with my parents. I was lucky to get a job teaching at the local high school, so when the time came, I was able to buy a place of my own. Mom insists I sleep over in my old room on Christmas Eve, just like old times.

Life in Chicago wasn't for me, especially after a messy break up with my ex. Coming home seemed right for me; back to family, familiarity, and, for while, Bella.

I moved back here when she was in her senior year of high school. She'd practically lived here all her life, with her father working long hours and graveyard shifts as a local cop, and her mother absent since she was ten. Bella was part of the family, like another sister, and I treated her as such. So, that year was no different. She spent a lot of time here, holed up in Alice's room, cramming for tests and completing assignments. She'd sleep over most nights, which was nothing out of the ordinary. I'd tease her and Alice about boys, and tug on her braids when passing by the breakfast table.

I hadn't seen much of Bella in the four years I'd been away at college. She was no longer the blushing teenager with braids in her hair. She'd filled out, short but stacked, all hips and ass and boobs. Sometimes, she still wore the braids; other times, she'd wear her hair in waves down her back. The first time I saw her with her hair down, an image came into my mind, unbidden, of me wrapping her hair around my fist as I plunged my cock into her mouth.

I avoided her after that.

Yet, it was like she was everywhere. My parents were just as big on summer holidays as they were about Christmas. Mom threw a huge pool party that year for the Fourth of July. Bella in a star-spangled bikini was too much; her skin sunkissed and gleaming with tanning oil, watching those pouty lips wrap around the straw of her Pina Colada mocktail. I remember stomping into the house, trying to hide my boner in my swim shorts, and spending the rest of the day holed up in my room. I came out later for the fireworks, and her and Alice were hanging out with those douches from their school, Eric and Tyler. The sight made me seethe, watching Eric snake his grubby hands around her waist, her leaning in as he whispered something in her ear. When they disappeared inside the pool house, I downed the rest of my beer, grabbed Carmen, and took her to my room. We used to hook up a lot in high school, but we were just friends. She'd never wanted anything more, and for that, I was grateful. Our dads were business partners, and they always came to these parties my parents threw. She was a cool girl.

But when she kissed me, she didn't taste right. When I rolled on top of her and pushed inside of her, she didn't feel right. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was the wrong shade of brown. I pulled out and rolled her on to her stomach so I wouldn't have to look at her face while I fucked her.

Even as I came, it was with Bella's face in my mind.

I felt like shit afterwards.

Carmen didn't know any different, or didn't care, dropping a peck on my lips and sauntering out of the room. She'd used me as much as I'd used her.

I couldn't get Bella out of my mind after that. I was conflicted. On one hand, she was like a sister to me; my parents had practically raised her, and it was wrong on so many levels. I was four years older than her. She'd always looked up to me, like a protective brother bear.

On the other hand, there was no blood relation. We had no family ties. We're weren't biologically connected in any way. There was nothing wrong with me, a red-blooded male, fantasizing about a beautiful woman.

Nevertheless, I knew then I'd never pursue it. For one thing, Alice would give me hell. We'd always had this unwritten rule that we'd never date our siblings' friends. When one of my friends, James, asked Alice to our senior prom, I gave him a black eye and told him not to mess with my sister.

I knew at the time that Bella would be going off to college soon. I didn't want to hold her back. I wanted her to have the full college experience. When she took off for Chicago in the fall, I tried to put her to the back of my mind, throwing myself into my new job and going on the occasional date.

"Hey, Edward." A soft whisper pulls me from my memories, making me turn.

Bella.

She's standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing Rudolph pyjamas and a Santa hat, and that makes me smile. Her hair is shorter than I remember it, something I didn't notice when I saw her last week, and her eyes are focused somewhere above my head.

I have to hold back a smirk, because I know exactly what she sees above me: the mistletoe that my mother is so fond of, hanging from the doorway right above my head. She's still staring at it, so I take the opportunity to admire her. I can see her nipples poking through the fabric of her pyjama top, and it makes my cock twitch in my pants.

She clears her throat, and I meet her eyes, not ashamed to be caught checking out her body. I let this woman go once. I'm not going to let her go again. She'll have to pass the mistletoe to get into the living room, and for a second, she'll be right where I want her.

But not yet.

"When did you girls get in?" I let my eyes travel up and down her body once more, loving the way her cheeks heat under my stare. I lick my lips.

"Last night," she says, fidgeting with the hem of her top before crossing her arms over her chest, now avoiding my eyes. "It was around one, so we slipped in quietly, although Rose and Emmett were still up doing the Santa thing." She lowers her voice as she says that. "Alice'll be down in a minute."

As much as I've missed my sister, the only thing I can focus on right now is Bella taking small, tentative steps towards me in the doorway. She stops, right below the mistletoe. Her cheeks are red, and she's still avoiding my eyes.

"Umm... Can I get past?"

I smirk. "No passing without a hug. Christmas rules." I hold my arms out, hoping to God that I'm not embarrassing myself. A small smile plays on her lips as she steps closer, and she seems to relax as I pull her into my arms, subtly breathing in the scent of her hair, smiling as the fur of the Santa hat tickles my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

She squeezes my waist before letting go, scarpering into the living room, just as Alice bounds down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, big brother!" Alice throws herself into my arms and kisses my cheek. I keep my eyes on Bella as Alice talks a mile a minute about the drive home.

Unable to shake the feeling of Bella in my arms, I resolve that one way or another, Bella will be mine by the end of the day.

Christmas morning is a blur of coffee, croissants, and excited faces as everyone gathers around the tree to open presents. The kids are bursting with excitement; their faces are alight with rapture at the mass of toys, games, and candy just for them. Little Ethan can't believe that Santa brought his new bike to Grandma's house, and Sara is ecstatic over her new dollhouse that's a miniature replica of my parents' house.

Alice squeals in delight at the Italian leather bag I got her, and my parents are thrilled with the tickets for a weekend trip to New York to see a Broadway show and visit Emmett and Rosalie. I know they miss my sister and don't get to visit half as much as they'd like.

Rose and Emmett are also surprised with their gift of a weekend spa break in upstate New York.

Ethan is desperate to get out on his new bike. "Come on, Dad. Let's go outside!" He's already in the hall, pulling his snow boots on over his pajamas and knotting a scarf around his neck. Emmett goes after him, grumbling all the while about it being too early.

My family begins to disperse; my mom and Rosalie start to clean up the giftwrap that litters every inch of the floor, Alice goes to her room to call her boyfriend, and Dad entertains Sara with her new dollhouse. Only Bella and I remain on the couch, sipping coffee by the tree.

She's pretending to be engrossed in the book my mom bought her, but her eyes haven't moved from the same spot, so I can tell she's not really reading. There are still two more gifts under the tree.

"Looks like we missed a few, Bella." I nudge her softly, and her head snaps up. She looks around the room as if realizing for the first time that we're alone.

Bella closes the book and sets it on the couch beside her. She bites her lip and smiles, her eyes dropping to the two small, flat packages below the tree.

"Your present from me is one of them," she says.

I reach for the two presents, handing Bella the gift I got her. "Well, that's funny, because your gift from me is the other one."

"Santa socks again, Edward?" She giggles, referring to my gift to her last year. She pulls on the hem of her pajama pants and wiggles her toes, pushing her foot into my face. "I still have them. I wore them especially for you today."

I catch her foot and rest it in my lap, rubbing circles into the ball of her foot with my thumb.

"They look good on you."

Anything looks good on her.

Her breath catches in her throat and she starts to pull her foot away, but I tighten my grip on it and give her my best mock scowl, effectively telling her to keep her foot where it is. To some, it might seem like a friendly gesture of affection, but my hand on her foot is anything but friendly or brotherly. It's all I can do not to slide my hand under the hem of her pajamas to feel the soft skin of her calf. It's the most intimate physical contact we've ever had up until now.

"Edward..." she trails off, unsure, biting her lip again and staring at her lap.

How can she still be unsure? How can she not know? After 12 days of gifts and love notes, every one of them adding more clues as to who might be sending them to her, how can she not know how I feel?

"Bella. Open your present."

She releases her lip from her teeth and lifts her head to meet my eyes, a shy smile on her face.

"You first."

I roll my eyes, but give her a smile and concede. I tear the shiny, red packaging off to reveal a beautiful, leather-bound journal and silver fountain pen. I bring the book up to my nose, basking in the smell of the aged brown leather.

"I found it in this cute little store in the city," she says. The image brings a smile to my face. I can just see her, holed up in there for hours, pouring over books and ancient things.

"It's beautiful, Bella. I love it," I say, setting it on the couch beside me.

"You, um, should open it. I… I added something to the first page." She looks away, unable to meet my gaze with the most adorable blush starting to color her cheeks.

I open the journal, and sure enough, Bella has written a short inscription for me.

_Edward,_

_I know how much you used to love to write, and when I saw this, I automatically thought of you. _

_I hope you use this. _

_Sometimes words can be the best kind of presents, and I hope you'll share your words with me someday._

_Yours, Bella_

I smile as I read it. There's nothing to say she knows her admirer is me, but the smile on her face as she watches me suggests she knows.

If I didn't have plans for later, I would tell her now. The need to kiss her grows stronger as the day goes on, but I know my patience will make it worth the wait.

For both of us.

"Thank you, Bella. I've been writing more, so this is perfect."

Her smile widens. "Good."

"Now, open yours."

I hope my voice hides my impatience, because as beautiful as the journal and pen are, I just want to see her face when she opens my gift. I want to see if the penny drops. I want to see if she'll be surprised, or confused, or if everything will fall into place.

I want to know that everything I've been working on for months has worked. I want her to know how I really feel, that this isn't some fleeting thing.

Most of all, I want to know if she feels the same.

I wait as she slowly tears the gift wrap. Damn woman is either teasing me on purpose, or she really has no idea.

She inhales sharply as the packaging is ripped off to reveal a long, flat jewelry box. She opens it carefully, her eyes widening as she sees what's inside.

She pulls the bracelet out, holding it up to the light, examining it closely, eyes taking in the detail and color of every small charm on the silver chain.

A charm a day for 12 days. One for every gift I've sent her in the last 12 days.

The shock falls from her expression, her eyes widening in wonder as she takes in the coffee cup charm, the book charm, the rose charm. One by one, she looks at them, all tokens of my affection, all holding a little of the love I've tried to show her in the last 12 days.

She's holding my heart in her hands.

"Edward..." she trails off, eyes closing as she pulls the bracelet to her chest, clasping her other hand over it, holding it to her heart.

"It _was_ you," she whispers, a single tear falling from her cheek and soaking into the grey flannel of her pajama pants. I shift her foot from my lap so I can move closer to her on the couch and place a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"It was me."

"I wanted it to be you so badly," she breathes out, opening her eyes to look at me. She's crying, although her words are anything but sad. There's no hint of sorrow in her eyes. They're happy tears.

My relief is palpable as I throw my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. "I wanted you to want it to be me."

Her face is inches from mine, and I so badly want to kiss her right now, but it's not the right time. I have more surprises for her later, and I can hear my sisters and mother banging around in the next room. Instead, I settle for wiping her tears away with my thumb. She leans into my touch, like a moth to a flame, and it takes all the restraint I have not to throw her down on the couch and kiss the breath out of her. Instead, I lean in and press my lips lightly to her forehead, lingering for just a second before I lose control.

As if on cue, Alice bursts into the room. "Come on, guys. The kids want to build a snowman! Bella, you need to get dressed!"

Bella chuckles and rolls her eyes. I give her one last squeeze, and leave her with a wink and my parting words.

"Soon, Bella."

**xXx**

I've never seen anything more adorable than Bella bundled up against the harsh, biting cold. She's a study in contrasts with flakes of pure, white snow dotted all over her thick dark hair. Her cheeks are rosy pink against the pale backdrop of her porcelain skin, and there's a huge beaming smile on her face despite her chattering teeth.

I want to be the one to warm her up.

Watching her play with my niece and nephew, helping them with the snowman, makes me smile. There's a deep ache of longing in my chest as a realize that I want everything with this woman.

Someday, I want it to be our kids out here in the snow with us.

"Eddie, duck!" I'm so lost in Bella that Emmett's voice startles me, and I turn just in time to dodge a snowball thrown by Alice. It hits Bella square in the stomach, and she winces.

Another crazy Cullen family tradition. We like to work up an appetite for our Christmas dinner with a snowball fight.

"Hey! We didn't even split into teams, yet!" Bella whines.

"Sorry, Bell! That one was supposed to hit Edward!" Alice yelps as Emmett lifts her over his shoulder and throws her down in the knee-deep snow. She shrieks and kicks and screams, and eventually bursts into fits of giggles, waving her arms and legs through the snow.

"Come on, guys. Come make snow angels!"

I watch in awe as Bella, Rosalie, and the kids all flop down into the snow around Alice and copy her movements. Their giggles echo around the large garden as the snow continues to fall; it's a perfect winter wonderland right here at our own house.

Ethan and my dad join Emmett and I behind the big fir tree at the bottom of the garden, making snowballs and planning out a strategy to catch the girls unaware. We send Ethan over to them with snowballs hidden behind his back, because the girls aren't likely to suspect him at all.

When he gets Rosalie right in the face with a big snowball, chaos ensues.

The girls stagger and stumble up from where they're half-buried in the snow, and we take the opportunity to strike. They holler and yell at us, grasping snow into their small hands to make snowballs, but Emmett and I are relentless. Their snowballs can't compete with ours. We dodge and dash around the garden, panting and yelling until Mom calls us in for dinner.

"I'll get you back later, Edward!" Rosalie says, sticking tongue out at me. She lifts Sara into her arms with Ethan trailing behind them into the house. Alice jumps on Emmett's back for a piggyback ride, and my dad has long since disappeared.

It's just me and Bella.

"Help me up?" she asks with a smile. Emmett threw her down during the snowball fight, and she resumed her position making snow angels while the rest of us threw snow at each other.

I smile and reach out my hand to her, but she catches me off guard and kicks my ankle, causing me to stumble. I feel her hand tug mine, and then I'm on top of her in the snow.

Our bodies are pressed together, and despite the biting chill and the snow falling all around us, I feel like fire is rushing through my veins. My whole body warms from the inside out, need and desire pooling deep down inside.

Our faces are inches apart, and I can see little flecks of gold in her brown eyes. It's something I've never noticed before. I want to be closer, to explore every little detail, to kiss every freckle, to trace my fingers over every curve and line of her face.

"Hi," she whispers, a small, smug smile playing on her lips. She's so close that I can smell the sweet cinnamon on her breath from breakfast.

"Hi." I inch a little closer, our lips just millimetres apart. It's not how I'd planned our first kiss, but she seems to want it, and everything about this moment is perfect, from the feel of her body pressed against mine to her scent invading my senses, so I lean in a little closer.

She has the upper hand, though, because before I can connect my lips with hers, she shifts under me. She grins and leans in, kissing my chin.

Her grin getting wider is the last thing I see before she smashes a snowball right in my face and bursts into fits of giggles.

She pushes on my chest and rolls over so she's on top of me, and I wince and shudder as I wipe the cold, soppy mess from my face.

"Gotcha!" Bella yells as she jumps off me and runs into the house.

Game on.

**xXx**

After a quick shower, a change into dry clothes, and slipping a small box into my back pocket, I make my way downstairs, the rich scent of roast turkey wafting into my nostrils the closer I get to the kitchen. The men and kids are seated around the table while my mom and sisters fuss around with serving dishes. The kids squeal and giggle as Emmett does his Buddy the Elf impression.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mom?" I make my way to the kitchen island where my mother is plating up the feast, looking completely relaxed and in control. She lifts her eyes to mine and smiles.

"Oh, Edward! You look so handsome," she says. I'm wearing the new, black ribbed sweater she got me for Christmas with my comfiest dark jeans. Comfort always wins on Christmas Day, especially with the feast my mother prepares. I suppress an eye roll and grin at her.

"Thanks for the sweater, Mom. I love it," I say. I motion to the mass of serving dishes on the kitchen island. "May I help?"

She shakes her head. "I've got everything covered, sweetie. Would you give Bella a shout? Once she comes down, we can dig in." She nudges me with her elbow and winks. My mother doesn't know about what I've been up to over the past few weeks to make Bella mine, but she knows something's up. I haven't made any effort to hide the way I talk about Bella or the way I look at her.

I nod and head out to the hall, planning on calling up the stairs to Bella, but when I get to the bottom of the stairs, she's already making her way down.

My heart drops to my toes.

She's a vision. Poetry in motion, she slowly makes her way down the stairs, eyes locked with mine the entire time. Her hair is swept over to one side in loose curls, exposing the other side of her long neck. Her makeup is minimal, except for bold red lips that match the dress.

She wore it, like I'd hoped she would. It's simple but beautiful; a wool wrap dress, with silver sparkles, that clings to every curve and flare of her body. It shows a subtle hint of cleavage and hits her leg just above the knee. It's decent for a family dinner, but with the bold red color and fit of the dress, plus the Santa hat on her head, she looks like a classy, sweet-but-sexy Mrs. Claus.

"Bella, you're perfect."

She smiles and bites her lip. "Thank you."

"Something's missing, though."

Her brow furrows in confusion as my gaze roams her entire body before settling back on her face. I pull the box from my back pocket and open it out to her.

"Edward," she whispers. "This is too much."

She stares down at the diamond earrings that glint and shine under the bright light of the hall.

"Nonsense. Nothing is too much for you," I say as I step a little closer. "Please take them?"

A huge grin breaks across her face, and she throws her arms around my neck. I pull her close and revel in the feel of her body so close to mine. I take in a deep lungful of air. Cinnamon, vanilla, and Bella. She's perfect.

I keep my hands at her waist and squeeze. As tempted as I am to move my hands lower to touch and caress and knead the flesh of her perfect ass, this is neither the time nor the place.

She pulls back with a smile. "Thank you, Edward." She takes the box from me and turns to the hall mirror, placing the dainty jewels into her ears.

"They're beautiful," she says with a smile, her eyes meeting mine in our mirror reflections. I'm standing behind her, looking over her shoulder. We look pretty perfect together.

"You're beautiful."

"Edward, I..." She turns her head towards me. "I don't even know what to say. This is all so much. I can't take it all in."

"You don't have to say anything right now. Let's enjoy dinner. We'll talk later. I promise."

I take her hand in mine and pull her into the kitchen, pleased when she doesn't pull her hand away in front of my family or try to hide it. No one really notices, though.

"There you guys are! Finally we can eat!" Emmett rubs his hands together and licks his lips. The table looks amazing laden with turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, all kinds of vegetable sides, and copious amounts of wine. I pull out Bella's chair for her, and she gives me the smile that I've realized is just for me as she sits down. I take my seat in between her and Alice, and we all join hands as my father leads us in saying grace.

At the resounding "Amen," we all dig in.

"This smells amazing, Esme. I've missed your cooking," says Bella as she fills her plate.

"Oh, sweetie, I've missed cooking for all of you. The house is too quiet without you all here. You should visit more often." My mother casts a sly glance in my direction as she speaks, and I don't miss the hidden meaning in her words.

"I'm thinking I probably will. I've missed it here, too. Chicago's great, but there's no place like home."

"What's been happening in the Windy City, Bella?" Emmett interrupts through a mouthful of food, grinning and shrugging when my mother chastises him for his bad table manners. "Alice? Tell us all the city gossip. What about this new man of yours?"

Alice dishes the dirt about her new boyfriend, Jasper, who is spending the holiday with his parents and then driving up tomorrow to stay with us through New Year's. They met at work and have been dating for three months, and Alice has a dreamy-eyed look on her face as she talks about him. Maybe my baby sister is in love.

Alice gushes and raves about him to Emmett and Rose while my mom and dad listen intently. All the while, out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bella casting shy glances my way.

"What about you, Bella? Are you dating anyone?" Rosalie asks.

"Nope. Still single," she says with an easy smile.

"For now," quips Alice.

Rosalie's eyes widen, and Emmett guffaws while Alice bursts into giggles. Bella's face turns the color of her dress as she gives Alice a dirty look.

"Bella, are you holding out on us?" Rosalie smirks as Bella's blush grows brighter by the second. Under the table, I rest my hand over her knee to calm her.

She takes a deep breath and smirks back at Rosalie. "My lips are sealed."

Her fingers intertwine with mine under the table, and I know - right then, I just know - that all my efforts over the last few weeks are going to pay off.

**xXx**

After an amazing feast that lasts well into early evening and enough dessert to last us all until next Christmas, everyone's hearts and bellies are full as we all disperse throughout the house to relax. After helping Dad and me clean up the kitchen, Emmett disappears with Rosalie to put the kids down to bed. Alice disappears to help me with the last part of my plan.

Dad and I wander into the living room where Mom and Bella are on the couch watching TV.

I clear my throat, causing Bella to sit up straighter in her seat.

"Bella, wanna go for a walk?"

My mom and dad exchange glances as Bella stands. The tension in the room is palpable, and I know Bella is as eager as I am to be alone.

"Sure. Let me get my coat."

Dad winks at me as I follow Bella out of the room, making me wonder how much Alice has told them. I was surprised when Alice wanted to help me with my plan. Because when we were younger and had that stupid rule about not dating siblings' friends, I half-expected Alice to be mad when I told her how I felt about Bella. Not that I needed Alice's permission, but I wanted to let her know what I would be doing, just so she had a heads up. I would have pursued Bella whether Alice approved or not. She proved me wrong, though, and jumped at the chance to help me out.

She has proved to be invaluable the last two weeks. I owe her big time.

"Ready?" I smile as Bella pulls on her coat and snow boots over the red dress.

"Sure. Where'd Alice disappear to after dinner?"

I pull my own coat on. "Um, I think she went to call Jasper. Come on," I say, holding my hand out to her as I open the front door. "I have something to show you."

She smiles and slips her hand into mine, and it's as easy as breathing. Her hand fits in mine like a puzzle piece I'd been missing. She grips my hand tighter as we carefully make our way through the snow. It's stopped falling now, but it fell thick and fast all afternoon, lying heavy on the sidewalk outside the house and crunching under our feet as we walk. Thankfully, the walk to my place is a short one, and I pull my keys out of my pocket as we make our way up the porch steps.

"Coming in for coffee?" I grin at her as I hold the door open for her.

"A little presumptuous, don't you think, Edward?"

"Eh, I like to call it confidence," I reply with a grin.

She giggles, and I fall in love with her a little more. I want to hear that sound every day. I want to be the reason she makes that sound. I want to be the reason she smiles that smile.

I'm not wasting another minute.

"Come on. There's something you need to see." I tug her hand as I pull her through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Neither of us says anything, and the silence is almost suffocating. My heart pounds in my chest, and I can't believe this day is finally here.

Before opening the door, I turn to Bella. Her eyes are wide with anticipation. "Do you trust me?"

She nods.

"Close your eyes," I whisper. She does so without question, and I'm floored by her trust. She has a faint smile on her lips, one I'm desperate to kiss, but I need to wait.

Instead, I take her hand in mine, leading her through my room to the balcony doors, where I quietly unclick the lock and step outside.

"No peeking, Bella," I say as I lead her toward the balcony railing. I take her gloved hands and set them on the railing, covering them with mine. I step in close behind her, my body pressed close to hers. I kiss the shell of her ear, loving how she shivers, partly from the cold and partly — I'm hoping — from my touch.

"Okay…" I take a deep breath. "Open your eyes, Bella."

I know the second she sees my surprise. My name falls from her lips in a gasp, and she sags in my arms. Worry pulses through me as she remains silent for too long, and I tighten my hands around hers for fear that she'll run away. For a few moments, I wonder if this is all too much.

My heart staggers and stutters, then begins to race as she slowly turns her hands, interlacing her fingers with mine. She turns her head to me, and that's when I see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." She turns her gaze back to the decking below.

I have to admit, it does look a lot better than anything I could have done alone. While it was my own idea, Alice offered to help and did a stellar job. The snow has been cleared from the back decking area, and small red tea lights are lit up, arranged in letters spelling out _I love you_.

The light casts an idyllic glow over the whole backyard, the fairy lights I've hung on the trees out back adding to the whimsical, Christmas glow.

"You like it, then?" I ask, tightening my arms around her and pulling her closer. She rests her head back against my chest, and she's the perfect height for me to prop my chin on her shoulder.

"It's perfect, Edward. I love it," she whispers. "Thank you. I don't know what I've done to deserve all of this. The gifts, all your beautiful words..."

"You didn't do anything to deserve it other than being you. I meant every word in every single one of those letters. I'm crazy about you, Bella. I've known it for a while now. Deep down, I think it's always been you. You've always been in the back of my mind. When we were kids, I wanted to protect you, be whatever you needed. As we got older, I realized that what I felt ran deeper."

She smiles through her tears and shakes her head. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"The timing was never right. I was away at college, and then you were away just as I was moving back. We've both been with other people over the years. You started your job and hardly ever came to visit. I got busy too and never came up to the city. Life got in the way. But I've just been plodding along through life, getting by. I'd find myself looking forward to the holidays just to see your face. I started asking Alice more about you, just to make sure you were okay in Chicago. It didn't take her long to figure me out."

"Alice knows?" Bella giggles and rolls her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. I knew she was up to something."

"Of course she knows. She helped me plan all this." I gesture to the candles below. "And she helped me with some of your gifts over the last few weeks, too."

Bella's face is a mixture of amazement and sheer joy as her eyes travel all over my face. "I felt so special, so treasured. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before."

"You _are_ special. You _are_ treasured."

"I wanted it to be you. After a few days, I started to hope that it was," Bella whispers, turning in my arms and threading her hands through the hair at the back of my neck. It makes me shiver.

"I guess it started out as a secret thing, but with every day that passed, I wanted to give you more clues to make it obvious that it was me." I pull her closer, moving my hands from her waist to her lower back.

"I'm so glad it _was_ you."

I pause, considering my next words carefully. So far, Bella's reaction seems positive, but I want to be absolutely sure that she's not just caught up in the romantic gesture. I want to know what's really inside her head. Because I'm all in on this. I want it all with her, and I'm not sure I can handle it if she doesn't feel the same way.

"Bella, when you say you're glad it was me, does it... Does that mean you feel the same?"

Like she can sense my hesitance, she moves her hands from the back of my neck and cups my face, a huge smile on her face.

"Edward, It's always been you. No other guy has ever compared to you. I'm just sorry it took us this long to realize it."

I close my eyes and lean into her touch, loving the way her skin feels on mine. "I'm not. It was never the right time. This way, we're both ready. Well, I hope you are, because this isn't just some crush…" I take a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Bella. I want everything with you. I want to date you, and send you flowers and love notes just because I can. I want to make a life with you, Bella. I'm all in."

Fresh tears fall from her eyes as she beams at me. "I love you, too, Edward. I want it all, too."

The relief that washes over me is quickly replaced by desire as I see Bella's eyes darken with lust. She licks her lips, her gaze dancing to my lips and then back up again before she moves closer to me. This it. This is the moment I've been waiting for all day, all week, all year.

The moment I've been waiting for all my life.

"Wait," I whisper, pulling her a few steps back towards the balcony door again. I look up, and her eyes follow mine. Then she giggles.

"Can't do this without some mistletoe," she says through her laughter.

"Of course. Gotta do this right. 'Tis the season, after all." I smile softly, not believing that she's finally mine. "Can I kiss you now, Bella?"

She grins and leans in. "Thought you'd never ask."

I don't know who closes that final bit of distance between us, and I don't care. She brushes her lips to mine. Soft and gentle at first; slow, wet kisses that taste like eggnog and the ginger cheesecake we had for dessert. Our tongues slide together as the kiss deepens, and she digs her fingers into my hair, earning a deep moan from me.

We kiss for minutes... or maybe forever. Nothing else matters outside of this. Nothing matters, but the feel of her mouth on mine and the taste of her kisses. The way her breathing hitches when I move my hands lower and squeeze her ass. The way she pushes her hips close to mine, almost writhing into me.

I need more.

When I break the kiss to tell her so, she nods in agreement, her eyes glazed over. She looks drunk on love.

I'm high on her.

We take a second, just holding each other, and when I look around, I realize it's started snowing heavily again. White droplets are falling thick and fast into Bella's hair, and I kiss the snowflakes from her lashes, her cheeks, and her lips before pulling her inside and closing the door, where we strip each other of our wet clothes and tumble into my bed.

_**One Year Later. **_

_Edward ~ _

_A year ago, you turned my world upside down with your beautiful words and extravagant gifts. There are many things I could say to thank you, but words seem inadequate to describe the love I feel for you, so allow me to show you._

_Happy Anniversary, _

_Your Bella._

The Post-it note is stuck to the bathroom mirror and surrounded by red, cutout hearts that cover the rest of the mirror. I grin, pick up my toothbrush, and finish washing up quickly, eager to wake up my sleeping girlfriend on Christmas morning.

When I open the bathroom door, she's sitting on the edge of the bed, wide awake, looking for all the world like sin incarnate.

Wrapped in scarlet silk and a Santa hat.

I want to devour her.

She smirks knowingly as her gaze travels up and down my body, landing on my crotch where she can clearly see the bulge in my sleep pants. She licks her lips and cocks an eyebrow, and I pounce. I'm top of her in seconds, pinning her to the bed, and she giggles, a sound I'll never tire of hearing.

"Ms. Swan, you are too delicious for your own good." I lean back and take in her form, loving the contrast of the bold red silk and lace against her ivory skin.

"It's the strangest thing, Edward," she says gesturing down her body. "I found it at the foot of the bed." She cups her chest, and my gaze automatically drops to where she is almost falling out of the material. "Guess I've been a good girl this year; Santa must have brought it for me."

I reach out and let one finger travel along the cup of her bra, right below her breast, loving the way her skin pebbles and her breathing hitches at my touch.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she whispers, her eyes shining with love. I brush my lips to hers and then bury my face in her neck, kissing and tasting her all over. I move lower to her collarbone, tracing my tongue all over her chest.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. I love you."

She giggles when I trace my fingers lower, tickling her ribs on the way.

Even though we've only been together a year, I decided to make the '12 days, 12 gifts' thing a tradition. I laughed when she told me that last year, she initially thought I'd gotten her underwear as the last gift. It turned out to be the red dress she wore on Christmas Day.

Naturally, sexy lingerie was one of her 12 gifts this year. It's the first time I've bought her underwear, so I wasn't sure what her reaction would be. I'm guessing she doesn't mind, though.

"Can I unwrap you now, Bella?" I ask, my fingers moving lower, toying with the lace of her sexy red boy shorts, letting my finger dip below the fabric.

"Yes..." she breathes, her eyes closing.

"I wasn't sure what you'd think of this... It's a first for us," I say as I lean back and pull the underwear down her legs, tossing them across the bed. I make quick work of my pajama pants and settle back down between her legs.

"You know I love everything you give me," she whispers. "You're too hard on yourself."

"I'll be too hard on you," I say, bucking my hips, loving the way our bodies mold together. Her fingers dig into my ass as she pulls me closer, and I slide a hand between her and the mattress, fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

With all the barriers removed, she reaches down and lines me up, and I can't help but moan as I sink inside. My eyes roll back into my head as she threads her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck, tugging in the most delightful way, and pulls me closer, as if she can't get close enough. I kiss her as I push all the way in before pulling back slowly. She growls as I tease her a little, rubbing the head of my cock around her clit, watching her tremble. She both loves and hates it when I tease her like this, and I see her grit her teeth in frustration as she reaches down again.

"Edward…" My name falls from her lips in a quiet gasp as I thrust quickly. She moans and clenches around me, and then arches her back to meet my thrusts. My gaze takes in the beauty below me. Not for the first time, I wonder how I got so lucky. Her pleas and cries spur me on to fuck her harder before I pull out and roll onto my back, maneuvering her on top of me.

She gasps in surprise but recovers quickly, her eyes glistening with lust.

"Yes..." I gasp, watching as she rolls her hips, finding her rhythm, grinding and circling as she locks eyes with me. Every time just gets better, and I fight to keep my eyes on her so I can just watch.

Shadows dance over her curves, and I follow them with my hands. I touch her everywhere I can, playing with her nipples and digging my thumb into her hips. Soon, her movements become frenzied, and I can feel my own orgasm approach. I trail my thumb between us, encouraging her toward the edge first.

"Come on, baby," I grind out, knowing I won't last much longer. I sit up a little and pull her closer, hitting even deeper and sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder as she shudders and clenches around me.

I follow seconds after, and we ride it out together, our hips slowing, hands clinging to each other, and her lips on mine. I collapse back on the bed, bringing her with me. We're all sweaty skin and heaving breaths, euphoric as we come down.

We lie for a while, peaceful and content in each other's arms before she rolls off me and heads to the bathroom to clean up. I get up off the bed, pulling my sleep pants back on.

I make a quick trip to the sock drawer where her next present has been hiding for six months now. I knew pretty early in our relationship that Bella was it for me. I mean, I knew before we got together, but being with her only confirms what I already hoped. Getting to know all of her, the highs and lows, all her little quirks and habits, good and bad; falling in love with her has been the easiest thing in the world, and I only fall deeper every day.

After all the grand gestures and gifts over the last 12 days, I want this to be the one that surprises her the most. I thought of a million different crazy romantic ways to propose to Bella, but Christmas morning in our pajamas on our first anniversary seems perfect to me, and I don't think she'll be expecting it.

The bathroom door opens, and she steps out dressed in her robe, pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head. She's in her own little bubble, humming a Christmas tune as she makes her way to the closet. I clear my throat, and when she turns, I'm down one knee in the middle of our bedroom.

"Marry me, Bella?"

**xXx**

Thank you for reading – we hope you enjoyed our story!

Hope everyone has a great festive period with friends and family!

Karen & Meg  
>xox<p> 


End file.
